Insert Title For ZaTr Here
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Gift for friend. Will be Two Chapters. Not done yet! ZATR


**The fear of feeling strong emotions.**

That was her way of describing Zim.

Or, at least, in a way it was. Zim had plenty of other ways to be looked at. Egotistic. Loud. Selfish. Bitter. Mean. Conceited.

And Tak's favorite, deranged.

But he had other sides to him too. Tak had seen them on a rare occasion. They were fear. Love. Sadness. Hurt. Confusion. Kindness. And sometimes, just sometimes, he would be actually funny. But not often. Zim's jokes were always very lame, in Tak's opinion.

So why was she going to do this?

Tak glanced at the objects that rested in front of her. A small booklet, labeled 'Laws and Code of Conduct of Irk', a memory disk, and a Valentines' Day card.

Tak smiled and opened up the card. It had a red heart in it, and three words messily scribbled inside:

'I love you'

It had probably killed him to write this. Zim had probably used every ounce of his courage to write this. Tak could guess she was right. Zim had shoved it into her arms. And after she had read it, he had attempted to kiss her. But he did it wrong, ending up only giving her an Eskimo kiss. And he was blushing terribly after.

It was sweet. One of her only memories of Zim being sugary to her.

Which was why she must do this.

Tak dialed the Talkest's number into the transmitter, sweat trickling down her back as she did so. Her heartbeat quickened when they picked up. Tak gulped.

"Hello, My Tallest," She spoke bravely as she could muster. Purple shoveled a handful of barbecue chips into his mouth. Red eyed Tak, uninterested.

"Hello, Tip." He replied. Tak clenched her teeth. Her heart hammered away in her chest.

"It's TAK."

"Right. Tak. I knew that." He said, making a quick pointless hand gesture. Tak frowned.

"So why are you calling us?" Red questioned, looking as if he wouldn't care what the answer was. For all he knew, she could tell them she was pregnant, something physically impossible. But even if she did, he'd probably only shrug.

Tak let out a quick puff of air to calm herself before she spoke. "I am calling to prove the eleventh law wrong. And why it should be removed." That got a reaction. But not one she was hoping for.

Purple let out a amused snort, spraying chip-spit all over a unlucky co-worker. Red began to laugh.

"Look, Tak, all laws are final. They are accurate, as well as prove able. You may THINK you have a strong argument worthy point, but you don't. Please don't call about this aga-"

"I'm in love."

Silence. Red and Purple could only stare at her. That single sentence had just broke 6 laws, not including the Irken Code of Conduct. Tak stood firm, glaring at her leaders.

"I have a mate. Two irkens are in love. That is all the proof I have. And," Tak cut them both a satisfied smirk. "It is quite a worthy argument point."

Now Red became more serious. He put down his munches, a solum look plastered on his face. "Tak, law 11 states that the PAC juices are more powerful then emotional hormones, keeping you in check. You cannot fall in love. It's simply not possible."

Tak's gaze never shifted from her ruby eyed competitor. "Tell me Red, have you ever heard the phrase 'Love wins in the end'?" Red's jaw stiffened. Purple glanced at his tall friend, worriedly.

"A mere fairytale saying for smeets." He hissed loudly. Tak's eyes narrowed. Then she held up the Valentines' card.

"So is THIS a fairytale, Red?"

Red read the words and scowled. Purple read them and smiled, face brightening.

"AWWWWWW, THAT'S SO SWEE-"

"SHUTUP PURPLE! Now Tak," Purple looked somewhat offended. Tak raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "How do we know that you did not write the note yourself? For all I know, that could be YOUR handwriting." Red grinned triumphantly, feeling oh so very smart. He had won.

Tak slid her leaders a sly smile.

"Because I have this." Tak flashed the memory disk at the two, then put it in a player. Purple leaned in to watch. Red didn't look amused.

They both wordlessly watched a 13 minute video showing Zim giving Tak the card, 'kissing' her, and blushing. When he mumbled 'Happy Valentines' Day.', Purple squealed. Red hushed him.

"... And what did you want again?"

"I wanted to remove law number 11, and prove it a fraud."

Red nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Purple spoke up.

"THAT WAS THE CUTEST VIDEO EVER! WE WILL DEFIANTLY LIFT THE BAN!" He let out another squeaky noise, cooing to himself. Red's eyes twitched. Finally, letting out an exasperated sigh, he nodded.

"Fine, we will. What was the law?"

Tak smirked happily. "The law WAS," She put lots of effort on 'was'. Red looked like his head might explode. "'It is impossible for any irken to feel the following emotions: Love, joy, hurt, sadness, and anything associated with them. The PAC produces liquids that kill off threes hormones, leaving hate, anger, and pride. No irken can feel any other.'" Tak recited perfectly. Red sighed.

"Fine. Law number 11 is removed."

Purple let out a "WOO-HOO" and began to dance. Red face palmed. And Tak?

Tak went to give Zim the biggest, best kiss ever.

Authors Note: This was mainly a gift to one of my friends on . I hope you like! I WILL BE ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER! It will be Zim giving Tak her Valentines' Day card, since I wanted to write about it :) I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! The backstory? Well, one of my friends told me how J. V. used some kind of conduct/law thing for irk (I don't know how she found out) so I'm kinda turning it into this. Crappy yes, but I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Plus I needed to use the Tallest :)

IF I GET 6 FAVES I WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER ON SUNDAY!

WRITE A REVIEW!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
